


A Night to Last Forever

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Colin Farrell - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jem Coughlin - Freeform, Smut, Three way F/M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic request to see Colin and Jem as vamps. Colin and Jem have exposed their secret to Katherine and now it's time for her to decide if she will spend eternity with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Last Forever

Katherine stumbled through her front door, the Jell-O shots Brooke was practically pouring down her throat were making her head spin. She turned waving at Brian and Brooke, letting them know she made it inside safe before closing the door behind her. She dropped her keys on the table by the door and pulled off her kitten ears. 

"Where have you been, Kitten?" 

She stopped in her tracks, her heart practically leaping from her chest when spotting his glowing eyes sitting by the window in the dark living room. Colin was suppose to be in Boston with Jem, supposedly they had some loose ends to deal with to finalize their move to LA. "I was at a Halloween party with Brooke. What are you doing here, thought you were in Boston with Jem." 

"We missed you and came back early." Jem's voice was deep and lust filled as slid his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest letting her feel the ridge of his erection behind his pants. He sweeps her hair to the side, dips his face and runs his tongue up along her neck. 

The heat building in her belly now spreading through her body. "Missed you so much." She softly moaned, reaching her hand between them rubbing Jem's hard cock over his pants. Colin gets up from his chair and saunters over to the couple, tilting her lips up to his kissing her deep and open mouthed, until she's breathless and almost sober. 

"We have a surprise for you." Colin's lips curled into a devilish smile and there was a glimmer in his eyes, one that Katherine had never seen before and it both turned her on and made her a little nervous. Colin grabbed her hand and leads them back to the bedroom, with Jem following close behind. The room is dark except for a few candles glowing on the nightstand. 

Katherine could feel her nerves starting to take over when she realized what the surprise was. Colin and Jem had revealed that they were vampires to Katherine the night before they were to leave for Boston to get permission to turn her. The idea had frightened her at first but after finding out that Brooke to was a vampire too and after a lot of convincing on Brooke's part that Katherine would be able to spend eternity with the two men she loved most in this world changed her worried mind. But she was still a bit scared of the actual transformation part. 

Jem worked the zipper down on her costume, his teeth gently grazing the delicate skin of her neck and breathing in the sweet scent of the blood coursing through her veins. His mouth watering at how good she smelt. 

Colin could see Katherine begin to tremble, he cupped her face in his strong hands "I can see how scared you are but we are going to take good care of you, Katherine. It will be a little painful but we know you can handle it. Do you trust us?" 

Katherine nodded yes. She was scared but she wanted this more than anything. 

"Get her naked." Colin ordered, shrugging off his jacket then throws it to the chair in the corner. 

"Before the pain comes a bit of pleasure." Jem whispers in her ear, sliding her cat suit off. He kneels down in front of her helping out of her boots. She looks down at Jem watching as he slides down her cat suit off her hips, his fingers grazing along the back of her thighs. Her body humming with pleasure as Jem slid his nose up between her thighs. His tongue teasing her wet folds over her lace panties. He finishes undressing her then leads her over to the bed, giving her over to Colin who has stripped off his clothes. 

He lays her down onto the bed, her legs hooked over the edge. Jem is down to to his boxers and both men rest on either side of her. Their hands exploring every inch of her creamy skin, the smell of her arousal and her blood is intoxicating to both of them and it takes everything they have not to take a taste of her. 

Jem slides a hand up from her belly to cup her breast, pinching her taught nipple between his finger and thumb. Colin slips down off the bed, a low moan escaping Katherine's lips when she feels his warm breath on the inside of her knee. His fingers trailing up and down her legs. She can feel herself getting wetter as his tongue glides further up her thigh. He pushes her legs open wider, blowing a cool stream of air over the throbbing clit. He licks his fingers and gently starts to rub her clit in tight circles. 

"Does that feel good?" Jem murmurs, turning her face to his then covers her lips in a deep hungry kiss, nipping her lip hard enough to draw a little blood. The sweetness of her blood driving him wild and even more hungry for her. She moans into Jem's mouth as Colin licks her clit and slides two fingers inside her. Her hips bucking and rocking against his face, her hands fisted in both men's hair as they give her their undivided attention. Jem fondles and gropes at her tits while Colin works her over the edge screaming his name. 

He leaves he know time to catch her breath before he's filling her wet cunt with his throbbing hard cock. She gasps as he stretches and fills her just enough to ache in the best way possible. He pulls her up onto his lap their bodies now flush as he bucks up into her. He wraps his hand into her dark locks pulling her head back exposing her neck. He can feel her pussy throbbing around his cock. His long fangs slide out, glistening in the candle light. Katherine screams out in pain and pleasure as her orgasm and Colin rip through her. Her warm sweet blood trickling down his throat, calming his hunger. 

He pulls away and bites his wrist, drawing out his blood and offers it to her. Katherine pulls his bloodied wrist to her lips, licking up the blood trailing down his forearm then sucks on his wrist drinking in his blood. The blood already making her feel high and hungry for more. 

Jem kneels behind her his hands snaking down her sides to her hips, pulling her up off Colin and helping her onto her knees, pushing inside her. She throws her head back a wicked grin stretches across her lips as she thrusts her hips back against Jem, meeting his every heart pounding thrust. Colin's blood already making her feel different almost more animalistic as she demands Jem to fuck her harder. 

Jem is happy to oblige and wraps his hand into her hair pulling her head back as he pounds into her. Colin rubs her clit and steals her breath with every kiss of his blood soaked lips. It's not long before she's coming again, her body shuddering and her screams echoing through the tiny bedroom. Jem wraps his arms around her waist, eager and ready to taste her he pulls her into his lap bushing her hair to the side and sinking his fangs into her. Growling as he drinks her down. Colin leans in licking up the blood that is trickling down to her breast. Jem finally pulls away and bites his wrist and offers it to her. 

"now you are bound to both of us for all eternity."


End file.
